A Summer Full of Chabs
by JuicyJams
Summary: Sonny is throwing the party of the Summer! For Man-Suz-She's 'Who's got the best Chabs' Contest. Please Read!


**This is my contest entry for Man-Suz-She's contest. This is my very first contest that I'm entering so I hope you like it.**

**Me(In a really fast voice): I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Big Time Rush or the songs. But I do own Andre Thomas. Please enjoy the chapter and keep all eyes on the page at all times. Thank you and have a good day!**

(8*^:-:^*8)

^Sonny's POV ^

Right now, I'm planning the biggest event of the summer. SO RANDOM'S MONSTER SUMMER BLOWOUT! It's going to be awesome. The hotel for the party and the pool area has been booked. I got the decorations already. Menu has been decided the usual part food, pizza, barbeque, ice cream, chips and soda. And for entertainment, I'm performing my new song, my brother's band, Big Time Rush is playing, me and Chad are doing a duet, and my dad the great, Andre Thomas is performing. Also, I got a huge surprise for everyone. And for outfit, me, Tawni and Zora are going shopping today. Am I great or am I great?

'Hey Sonshine!' said Chad as he came and sat next to me on the couch in his dressing room 'How's the planning going?'

'Going good, all I need is to get my swimsuit'

'Can I help pick it out?' he said eying me.

'Perv' I said smacking him upside the head. You would think after two years of dating and 6 months of living together, he would stop acting like this.

'Hey, I know you wanna see my Chabs too.' Of course, his famous Chabs. I have to admit they are pretty good-looking. _No Sonny, don't say that you'll let him win, and you'll never hear the end of it. _

'You wish, I gotta go. Tawni doesn't like it when I'm late for shopping' I said as gathered my party stuff, then I leaned over and kissed his cheek and stood up 'Bye Chaddy, see you at home' Then I walked over to Me, Tawni and Zora's dressing room, to find Tawni and Zora waiting ready to go.

'Ready to go shopping girls?' I asked them

'Totally!' they both said at the same time. I look at Zora weirdly, she doesn't like shopping.

'Zora, why are you so excited to go shopping, you hate shopping?'

'Well, Wesley is going to be there so I wanna you look extra cute for him.'

'Well, that means you're starting to get some girly instincts, FINALLY!' said Tawni

'Whatever, come on the mall closes in 4 hours' Zora said pulling us out of the room. **(Link on Profile for outfits)**

V-^-^-V

**This story is brought to you by the Blubbernut. **

**Yes people, it's blubber, it's a nut.**

**IT'S A BLUBBERNUT! ORDER NOW!**

**Now back to the originally scheduled program.**

V-^-^-V

**The next day (Party Time)**

I just finished putting my hair in a ponytail and getting dressed in my room, when Chad yelled at me saying

'SONNY! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG! WE NEED TO GO SET UP THE PARTY!'

'Perfection takes time you know.'

'Hey, that's my line!' I finally came out of my room and went downstairs.

'Wow- you look wow'

'Thanks, you look pretty wow yourself' _Wow, that boy has some Chabs. Sonny, don't be sub done by the Chabs_. _Look away, look away._

'So are we going or what?' He asked me

'Ya let's go.' We put on our shades and headed out to Chad's car. As soon as we got there we headed to the pool area and started hanging up decorations. After a few minutes, Tawni and James arrived in their swimsuits.

'Hey Tawn, Hey Jaime!' I called out to them. They were officially dating ever since I set them up.

'Hey Sonny, you guys need some help?' asked Tawni

'That would be good' said Chad who was carrying about 20 floaties.

I looked over James. _ Oh my Chad, he has Chabs too! OMC, did I just say OMC? The Chabs are getting to me._

After I got my mind off of Chabs. Me and Tawni finished hanging the decorations, and Chad and James set up everything else. Soon Kendall, Carlos, Stephanie and Jo showed up, where's my brother. **(A.N. If you haven't guessed yet, Sonny's brother is Logan, so the band is Big Time Rush.) ** Finally Logan arrived with Camille. Then all the other guests showed up, including my dad who was on barbeque duty.

Then I headed up onto stage and performed my song the 'Summer's Not Hot'. Then Big Time Rush came up on stage with their girlfriends. They started singing 'Boyfriend' to their respective girls. Me and Chad were sitting on a lounge chair drinking smoothies. My dad was trying to act cool, but it was really embarrassing. Suddenly, Zora came over in her bikini looking sad.

'What's wrong Zora?' asked Chad. She sat over in the lounge chair across from us.

'Wesley hasn't noticed me at all. Maybe all of this was for nothing'

'Zora, you have inner beauty which is totally better than trying to be like some of the air heads in this town' I said. Her face lit up with happiness.

'Thanks Sonny'

'Hey Zora' we all looked over to see Wesley coming over to Zora. _OMC, he has Chabs, too! _'Would you like to dance?'

'Sure' Then they got up and headed to the dance floor.

'Ah, I love a happy ending' I said. Chad just rolled his eyes. 'Come on it's our turn to sing' Then we went up on stage and sang our song 'Something about the Sunshine'. It was starting to get late. But almost everywhere I looked all the boys had Chabs. Then dad went up on stage. While he was singing song '2012' my surprise started, an awesome fireworks display! I'm so good. Then I looked over at Chad and said

'You know almost everywhere I looked today I saw Chabs'

'Well, what can I say, Chabs are too die for!'

'Whatever Cooper' Then we joined with our friends and danced the summer away. A summer full of Chabs.

(8*^:-:^*8)

**So what do you think. Please Review! And read my other stories. 'Camping is So Random' is feeling lonely.**


End file.
